sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Piglet's Big Movie
|}} | based_on = | starring = | music = David Newman (score & songs) Jennifer Hammond Carole Bayer Sager David Foster (songs) | editing = Ivan Bilancio | studio = Warner Bros. Family Entertainment Warner Bros. Featre Animation DisneyToon Studios Amblin Entertainment The Kennedy/Marshall Company Munich Animation | distributor = Warner Bros. Pictures | released = | runtime = 75 minutes | country = | language = English | budget = $46 million | gross = $62.9 million }}Piglet's Big Movie is a 2003 American animated musical comedy-drama adventure film produced by Warner Bros. Feature Animation, DisneyToon Studios, Amblin Entertainment and The Kennedy/Marshall Company and animated by Walt Disney Animation (Japan). It was released by Warner Bros. Pictures on March 21, 2003. The film is based upon the characters in the Winnie-the-Pooh books written by A. A. Milne. It is the second in a recent series of theatrically released Winnie the Pooh films, preceded by The Tigger Movie (2000) and followed by Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005). In the film, Piglet is ashamed of being small and wanders off into the Hundred Acre Woods, leading his friends to form a search party to find him. The three flashback sequences are the first based on the original A.A. Milne stories since The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh and Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore. The stories are modified to make Piglet the hero, to include Tigger and to conform to Disney versions of the characters, but retain much of Milne's original plot. Besides the Carole Bayer Sager and David Foster songs, Sherman Brothers music is also featured. Plot Eeyore, Rabbit, Tigger, and Pooh are working on a plan to get honey from a beehive. Piglet wants to help, but his friends tell him that he is too small. When the plan goes awry, Piglet saves the day by trapping the bees in a decoy hive; but nobody notices what Piglet has done. Feeling ignored and unappreciated, Piglet sadly wanders away. Piglet's friends realize that he is missing, so they search for him by using a scrapbook Piglet has made of their past adventures as a guide. On the way to Kanga's house, they reminisce about when Kanga and Roo arrived in the Hundred Acre Wood. Everyone is afraid of the newcomers and Rabbit concocts a plan to use Piglet as a decoy so they could kidnap Roo. Kanga pretends to believe that Piglet is Roo and gives him a dose of fish oil and a bath. She gives him a cookie afterwards and Piglet realizes that she is actually very nice. Roo and Rabbit have become friends and everyone agrees that Kanga and Roo should stay. Back in the present, Roo joins the search party and they head to the next destination in the scrapbook: the North Pole. They remember the story of the expedition to find the Pole. Partway through the expedition, Roo falls into the river. Tigger, Rabbit and Eeyore try to save him but to no avail. Piglet uses a very long stick to catapult Roo out of the river and hands it off to Pooh as he runs to try and catch Roo. Christopher Robin arrives on the scene, sees Pooh holding the stick, and declares that Pooh has discovered the North Pole; Piglet's role in both Roo's rescue and the Pole's discovery went unacknowledged. Back in the present, Piglet's friends express their regrets for not celebrating Piglet's heroism. They become increasingly worried as a storm rolls in; to reassure Roo, Eeyore and Pooh tell him about the time Piglet built a house for Eeyore. Piglet has pointed out to Pooh that Eeyore did not have a house to keep him warm. Pooh decides that they should build Eeyore a house on that very spot, which he names "Pooh Corner." Pooh briefly considers calling it "Pooh and Piglet Corner" before deciding that "Pooh Corner" sounds nicer. Tigger joins Pooh in trying to build the house while Piglet struggles to keep up; eventually, Pooh and Tigger give up. Then they learn that Eeyore has already built himself a house out of sticks, though it has gone missing. Pooh and Tigger realize that they are using Eeyore's old house to build Eeyore's new house. As they struggle to explain, Piglet arrives and leads them back to Eeyore's newly completed house. Once again, Piglet's contributions are overlooked as the wind gets the credit for moving Eeyore's house. As the rain begins to fall, Tigger wants to skip to the end of the book to find where Piglet is, but Rabbit insists that they go through it in order; they begin fighting over the book, which falls in the river. The friends sadly return to Piglet's house to keep Roo from catching a cold. They draw new pictures of Piglet, then set out to look for him again. They find the scrapbook bindings, suspended on a hollow log, overhanging a raging waterfall; Pooh goes to retrieve it, but falls into a hole in the log. Pooh's friends form themselves into a rescue rope, but it is not quite long enough and Pooh is stuck hanging precariously over the waterfall. Piglet appears and pulls Pooh to safety, but the log begins to break, which knocks Piglet's scrapbook into the river below. Rabbit, Eeyore, Tigger, and Roo all make it to solid ground, just in time to see half of the log plummet to the water below. Tigger, Rabbit, Roo and Eeyore begin to cry and almost fail to notice Pooh and Piglet emerging from inside of the other half of the log. Piglet's friends take him home and show him the drawings they have made of him, demonstrating their appreciation for everything Piglet has done. They have a party and Pooh shows Piglet the new sign for the renamed "Pooh and Piglet Corner." Cast * René Auberjonois as Piglet * Jim Cummings as Pooh and Tigger * B.D. Wong as Rabbit * Dominic Scott Kay as Roo * Kari Wahlgren as Kanga * Charlton Heston as Eeyore ** Gregg Berger as Eeyore (singing voice) * Jason Alexander as Owl * Haley Joel Osment as Christopher Robin ** Catherine Sutherland as Christopher Robin (singing voice) The cameo voices were included in the film by Clancy Brown, Steven Curtis Chapman, Ron Perlman, Cindy Robinson and Alfre Woodard Songs American songwriters Jennifer Hammond and Carole Bayer Sager along with Canadian songwriter David Foster wrote seven new songs exclusively for the film, with Jennifer Love Hewitt performed six of them with Carly Simon performed three of them, as well as recording her own version of the classic Winnie The Pooh theme song. "The More It Snows (Tiddely-Pom)" features Jim Cummings and René Auberjonois, as Pooh and Piglet. Hewitt and Simon were accompanied by the singers Edie Lehmann Boddicker, Pharrell Williams, Bryan Adams, Sean Combs and Steve Perry on many of the songs. Renée Fleming accompanied Celine Dion and Andrea Bocelli on the song "Comforting to Know". On "Sing Ho, for the Life of a Bear (Expotition March)" Hewitt and Simon were accompanied by Catherine Sutherland and Jim Cummings. The soundtrack also features five tracks of the film's score by David Newman, as well as five of Sager and Foster's original demos. ;Track listing #"Winnie the Pooh" - Jennifer Love Hewitt featuring Edie Lehmann Boddicker #"If I Wasn't So Small (The Piglet Song)" - Jennifer Love Hewitt #"Mother's Intuition" - Jennifer Love Hewitt #"Sing Ho for the Life of a Bear (Expotition March)" - Jennifer Love Hewitt and Carly Simon featuring Catherine Sutherland and Jim Cummings #"The More It Snows (Tiddely-Pom)" - Jim Cummings and René Auberjonois #"With a Few Good Friends " - Jennifer Love Hewitt and Carly Simon featuring Pharrell Williams and Bryan Adams #"The More I Look Inside" - Jennifer Love Hewitt and Carly Simon featuring Sean Combs and Steve Perry #"Comforting to Know" - Celine Dion and Andrea Bocelli featuring Renee Fleming #"Scrapbook Pages" - David Newman #"River Roo" - David Newman #"Roo Joins the Quest" - David Newman #"Losing the Scrapbook" - David Newman #"Pooh and Piglet Corner" - David Newman #"Winnie the Pooh (Demo)" - Carole Bayer Sager #"If I Wasn't So Small (Demo)" - Carole Bayer Sager #"Mother's Intuition (Demo)" - Carole Bayer Sager #"The More It Snows (Demo)" - Carole Bayer Sager and David Foster #"The More I Look Inside (Demo)" - Carole Bayer Sager and David Foster Reception Box office Piglet's Big Movie was #7 on its opening weekend, earning $6 million. The film domestically grossed $23 million—half the amount of what The Tigger Movie earned.—and $63 million worldwide. Critical response On Rotten Tomatoes the film received a "Certified Fresh" rating of 71% based on 76 reviews. The site's critical consensus is "Wholesome and charming entertainment for young children." Film critic Stephen Holden of New York Times called the film an "oasis of gentleness and wit." Nancy Churnin of The Dallas Morning News stated that Piglet's Big Movie was "one of the nifty pleasures in the process", despite her belief that "Disney may be milking its classics." Games In 2003 Disney, Konami, Vivendi Universal Games and Universal Interactive released Piglet's Big Game for the PlayStation 2, Nintendo GameCube and Game Boy Advance as well as a CD-ROM game which was also entitled Piglet's Big Game. The latter is developed by Doki Denki Studio and Vicarious Visions and involves helping Piglet assist in the preparation for a "Very Large Soup Party." In their review, Edutaining Kids praised various features including the adventure/exploration aspect (the game is linear instead of using a main screen) and many of the activities (such as the color mixing, which they said offers an incredible variety of hues), but noted that it is much too brief and that Kanga and Roo are absent. Sources The film's plot is based primarily on five A. A. Milne stories: "In which Piglet meets a Heffalump" (Chapter V from Winnie the Pooh), "In which Kanga and Baby Roo Come to the Forest, and Piglet Has a Bath (Chapter VII of Winnie the Pooh),'' In which Christopher Robin Leads an Expedition to the North Pole (Chapter VIII of Winnie the Pooh) In which a house is built at Pooh Corner for Eeyore (Chapter I from The House at Pooh Corner) and "In which a search is organized and Piglet nearly meets the Heffalump again" (Chapter III from The House at Pooh Corner). References External links *Official website *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0323642/ ''Piglet's Big Movie] on IMDb Category:2003 films Category:2003 animated films Category:2000s adventure films Category:2000s American animated films Category:2000s comedy-drama films Category:2000s fantasy films Category:2000s musical films Category:American films Category:American animated fantasy films Category:American children's animated films Category:American children's fantasy films Category:American comedy-drama films Category:American musical films Category:American sequel films Category:Animated adventure films Category:Animated comedy films Category:Animated musical films Category:Disney's Winnie-the-Pooh Category:DisneyToon Studios animated films Category:Films about pigs Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Winnie-the-Pooh films Category:Warner Bros. Animation animated films Category:Amblin Entertainment animated films Category:Films scored by David Newman Category:Musicals by Carole Bayer Sager and David Foster Category:Warner Bros. Family Entertainment films Category:Warner Bros. animated films